Flieger
|year = 1989 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 14th |points = 46 |previous = Lied für einen Freund |next = Frei zu leben}} Flieger was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1989 in Lausanne performed by Nino de Angelo. The song is a ballad, with de Angelo expressing his desire to return to a past time when he and a lover were together - a period he likens to flying through the sky. De Angelo also recorded the song in English, then entitled "If There's One Thing That's Forever". It was performed 21st following Iceland and preceding Yugoslavia. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 46 points.. Lyrics German= Du und ich, wir sind so hoch geflogen Vor gar nicht langer Zeit Ein Flugzeug voll mit jungen Träumen Stand für uns bereit Das mit uns war so groß Wir eroberten den Himmel Warum ließt du mich nur los Ohne Fallschirm in der Nacht? Ich hab die Zeit nie ganz vergessen Als wir noch Flieger war’n Du gehst nicht raus aus meinem Herzen Ich denk nur noch daran Du hast oft gesagt, „Wir sind stark, wir zwei“ So was geht doch nicht einfach so vorbei Ich hab die Zeit nie ganz vergessen Als wir noch Flieger war’n Würd’ das gern noch mal mit dir erleben So’n Flug ins Abendrot Würde gern noch mal mein Herz riskieren Sogar bis in den Tod Das mit uns war so groß So was gibt es nur noch selten Werden wir nur einmal noch Auf den Wolken uns verlier’n? Ich hab die Zeit nie ganz vergessen Als wir noch Flieger warn Du gehst nicht raus aus meinem Herzen Ich denk nur noch daran Du hast oft gesagt, „Wir sind stark, wir zwei“ So was geht doch nicht einfach so vorbei Ich hab die Zeit nie ganz vergessen Als wir noch Flieger war’n Du gehst nicht raus aus meinem Herzen Ich denk nur noch daran |-| Translation= You and me, we flew so high It was not a long time ago An airplane full of young dreams Was ready for us The two of us, it was so great We conquered the sky Why did you let me go Without a parachute in the night? I’ve never totally forgotten the time When we were flyers You haven’t left my heart I only think about it You’ve often told me, “We’re strong, the two of us” Something like that couldn’t pass away like this I’ve never totally forgotten the time When we were flyers I would like to do it again with you Such a flight into the evening glow I would like to risk my heart once again Even if it killed me The two of us, it was so great Something like this is rare Will we once again Lose ourselves in the clouds? I’ve never totally forgotten the time When we were flyers You haven’t left my heart I only think about it You’ve often told me, “We’re strong, the two of us” Something like that couldn’t pass away like this I’ve never totally forgotten the time When we were flyers You haven’t left my heart I only think about it Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:20th Century Eurovision